Lost and Found
by Swiftalicious
Summary: Can something once lost be found again? How about a childhood love? When Lucy comes back, Natsu will do anything to make sure she stays this time. Right? Includes cursing due to three people who are unable to control their big mouths. Real world AU. NatsuxLucy with a side of JellalxErza, GajeelxLevy, and GrayxJuvia.
1. Prlogue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first story and I hope it's good, because I've read some fanfics that have a really good plot, but really bad grammar. Or, it doesn't really flow smoothly. I hope mine isn't like that. Give me feedback please! And on with the story!**

* * *

They had been best friends since the start. Ever since he pulled on her pigtails, at age three, on the beach. She was with her family at the time. And he, with his. Ever since then, they spent every day of that summer together. He introduced her to all his friends one day, and she swore it was the best day of her life.

Although wealthy, Lucy Heartfilia did not have many friends. It wasn't as if she was unpleasant, it's just that she never spent much time outside of her family's property. Until Natsu.

* * *

"But….but…._why_?"

"Natsu, my mom is sick and we have to move. I've told you a million-bajillion times already," five-year-old Lucy explained.

"We have a hospital in Magnolia! She could go there," Natsu exclaimed.

"No she can't," Lucy countered, "She needs better… stuff." _What was it called again? Eclipsment? E…equipment? _

Natsu looked downwards with a pout on his face.

"But we'll come back," Lucy said, not wanting to see the expression on her usually cheerful friend, "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: So? how was it? I know it's really short, but i promise the next chapter is longer. This one is just a prologue, a preview. Review, review, review!**

**ps. I put up a poll about my updating patterns. Go check that out. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey...miss me? JK, I couldn't wait to post the next few chapters so I'm doing them now. I present to you: Chapter 1**

* * *

_Previously_

_"__But we'll come back," Lucy said, not wanting to see the expression on her usually cheerful friend, "I promise."_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

Groaning, Natsu rolled over and slammed his fist on the snooze button.

Great. Now that he was awake, he couldn't fall asleep again. Sighing, he stared up at the ceiling. _Could today be the day? _He wondered. _Could today be the day that Lucy comes back?_

He shouldn't, but sometimes, he allowed himself to hope. To cling onto that thin shred of possibility. It's been twelve years since the day Lucy left. Twelve years since he realized he was in love. Twelve years since he's been waiting. Now seventeen, Natsu knew it was probably a lost cause, but she promised. And he knew that Lucy _never_ goes back on her promises.

Sighing again, he finally rolled out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

Sighing, (A/N everybody seems to be sighing… -_-) Lucy stared out the train window. The closer the train got to her childhood home, the more she sweated. The blonde was glad that she decided to put on extra deodorant today.

After the death of both her parents and then the horrible breakup from her most recent relationship with Dan Straight, Lucy decided to move back to Magnolia just in time for her final year. _I wonder if anyone will remember me. _Lucy thought. Then she shook her head. No. They couldn't. Lucy had dyed her hair black due to the last round of Truth of Dare she played with her friends from Hargeon.

Now that she thought about it, Angel and Minerva weren't exactly the nicest people, but the girls were still friends in some crazily twisted way. Lucy grimaced, remembering the one time she was accused of stealing Minerva's boyfriend, Sting, and the way she called her a _love-rival_. Her heart panged painfully in her heart when she thought of Juvia and everyone else. Oh god, _Natsu_. She still remembered the way his face fell when she told him she was leaving. The look of hurt nearly ripped her heart apart. It was as if it had been sat on by a Sumo Wrestler and then chewed ferociously by a dog. Then fixed and suffered the same process. Over and over again. Yeah, it was _that_ painful.

Lucy was so deep into her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the conductor announce Magnolia Station. Rushing, she grabbed her luggage and nearly tripped on her way out. After convincing the driver that she was fine, Lucy started walking towards Strawberry Street. Her new home.

* * *

**A/N: How's that? A bit longer? You likey? Review Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another one! I am on a roll today! It won't be as fast in the future though. Just today, cuz I'm having a brain fart right now. **

* * *

_Previously_

_Lucy was so deep into her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the conductor announce Magnolia Station. Rushing, she grabbed her luggage and nearly tripped on her way out. After convincing the driver that she was fine, Lucy started walking towards Strawberry Street. Her new home._

* * *

Throwing the window open, the blonde looked down to notice that the movers were here. Lucy was glad that at least she didn't have to buy new furniture.

After helping the workers haul the furniture up to her home, Lucy paid them and began examining the apartment. Better get to work!

**TIME SKIP! (Because no one likes setting up)**

Patting herself on the back, Lucy admired her work. _Set up apartment. Check. _Taking out her phone, she checked for the next item on her list. _Find a job._ Luckily, Lucy knew the perfect place to go.

* * *

Walking into the well-air-conditioned restaurant, Lucy grinned. "MIRA!"

Sticking her head out of the kitchen, MiraJane Strauss, the owner of Fairy Tail, looked around the restaurant until she spotted a black haired teen waving excitedly from the doorway. "Do I know you?" She asked, "cause you look awfully familiar."

"Mira," Lucy giggled, "it's me, Lucy."

She had been introduced when they were younger. Although MiraJane was a few years older than her.

"LUCY!" MiraJane yelled as she glomped her. (A/N _glomped, _not _hugged_) "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? Any new love interests? Why is your hair black? My, you've grown!"

"I'm fine, Mira." Lucy giggled again. She hasn't felt so happy before. "And no. No love interests. I just went through a breakup. Also, my hair is black because I was dared to do it."

"Everyone will be so happy that you're back. I can't wait to tell them!" Mira gushed.

"Actually," Lucy started, "I was hoping you wouldn't tell anyone. If they ask, we'll tell them, but I want to keep it all a surprise. Also, maybe I could use a fake name just for fun."

"Fine," Mira pouted playfully, "then what are you here for?"

"Um…I was hoping you could get me a job, Mira," Lucy squirmed, "I just got here today and-"

"Deal," Mira interrupted, "consider it done. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy. Or should I say, Lexis Heart?"

"That's perfect!" Lucy squealed. "Thank you so much!"

_Ding!_

"There's today's first customer," Mira noted, "good luck."

"Hi! How can we help you?" Lucy chirped, turning to the customer.

"Ummm….can I talk to MiraJane?" The visitor said.

"Yeah…she's in the back," Lucy breathed, losing the enthusiasm she had earlier, "_Natsu."_

* * *

**A/N: Wheeeee! What's this? A cliffhanger? A confrontation? Tune in next time to find out! (Gawd, I sound like a T.V. announcer) Goodbye, my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola! (I'm not really Spanish) (Although Spanish people are fabulous) I'm back. You guys probably hate me because I left you with that cliffhanger, but I'm back, so no need to send murderers to my home. Read on!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"__Yeah…she's in the back," Lucy breathed, losing the enthusiasm she had earlier, "Natsu."_

* * *

"Mira, there's a weirdo outside," Natsu said bluntly, jabbing his thumb backwards toward the exit of MiraJane's office.

"That's my new barista, Lexis Heart, isn't she so cute?" Mira asked, already thinking of ways to get the two together. "She's the same age as you too! And…."

MiraJane's usual matchmaking nonsense was tuned out as Natsu thought (A/N: yes, my readers,_ thought_) about the new girl. _She did look a lot like Luce. But…. no, Lucy has blonde-hair, Lexis has black. _

"…her, Natsu?"

Wait…was Mira talking to him?

"Wha?" Real smart, Natsu, real smart.

"I said, what do you think of her, Natsu?"

"She's nice, I guess. Definitely a weirdo." _She also looks like Luce._

"Remember Lucy, Natsu?" MiraJane asked, trying to get him to admit his feelings. It was there. She was sure of it!

"Yeah…?" Natsu said, not really sure where Mira was going with this.

"Doesn't Lexis remind you of Lucy?" Mira squealed.

"Kind of, I guess. But the hair color is different."

"What if she had dyed it?"

Wait what?

"Are you trying to hint at something, Mira?"

Sighing, MiraJane tried to explain it to the idiotic teen.

"What if Lexis was actua-"

"Mira! How do I work this thing?"

"Oh, I've got to go Natsu. I'll see you later." Mira said. _I could've told him! Damn you, Lucy!_

"Weird…"

* * *

"You were about to tell him, weren't you?" Lucy had interrogated Mira once she left the office.

"So? Have you thought about it, Lucy? You and Natsu will be such a cute couple. And omigosh your babies! Your babies will be so adorable. Oh! Can I be the godmother! I'll buy so many cute little clothes and I can just imagine 30 little Natsus and Lucys! And-"

"Wait…" Lucy started moving her hands in random directions. "Who said anything about babies? And for all we know, he thinks my name is Lexis."

"But he thinks you're nice." Mira pointed out.

"What difference does it make? He thinks everyone is nice."

"Except for Gray," the resident matchmaker stated.

"Of course," Lucy laughed, "except for Gray."

For a moment, a comfortable silence hovered over the two friends, and Lucy thought Mira would drop the topic. However, the gods up there seemed to be holding a grudge against her.

"He called you weird," Mira started again. "The only person he calls weird is you."

"He called me weird?! I can't believe him! He's the one with pink hair!" She could almost remember younger Natsu correcting her. _"Salmon, not pink."_

While Lucy ranted about different ways she would kill Natsu, MiraJane just looked up at the ceiling while letting out a blissful sigh.

"They never change."

* * *

The next day, Lucy had a day off so she decided to go check out that childhood beach that she met Natsu on.

"It hasn't changed at all." Lucy mumbled to herself. She was sitting on a higher point on the beach. Away from the tourists and swarms of people.

"It hasn't, has it?" A deep, silky voice said from beside her.

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin before turning around and realizing it was Gray. Of course, Gray wouldn't know that was her though.

"So you're that new girl Mira was talking about." Gray said, looking her up and down. Lucy started gradually turning darker shades of red the more his eyes lingered on her. She could feel him burning holes into her arm.

"She was right, you were cute," Gray finally said, causing Lucy to blush again. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. You?"

"Lu-Lexis Heart." Lucy replied, catching herself before she slipped up.

"You know what's funny though?" Gray started, "you look a lot like my old friend Lucy. Except for your hair of course."

"Do I?" Lucy asked. Trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, like your voice and the way you act and everything. I don't know about her appearance though, we were really little when she left, and your eyes. Oh my god, your eyes are just like the same color. And then your smile is just like- wait..."

Suddenly, Gray's eyes caught a few strands of blonde where the dye had worn off.

_"Lucy?"_

* * *

**A/N: Teehee... another cliffie. Don't worry, I'll probably have a new chapter by tomorrow or the day after. And there's a bug in my room that I'm afraid of killing because if I smack it, the noise will be really loud and wake up my parents. Well...bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry guys! I know I've been M.I.A. for quite a while, but since there's the first day of school, everything's messed up. Also, I've been having an Author's block and this chapter is mostly filler anyways. I apologize again and I hope I can make it up to you with a funny-ish chapter. have fun!**

* * *

Previously

_Suddenly, Gray's eyes caught a few strands of blonde where the dye had worn off. _

_"__Lucy?"_

* * *

"Lucy! It _is_ you!" I can't believe it! Ha ha, wait 'til Flame Brain hears this!" Gray shouted.

"Gray, can you please lower your voice? People are staring." Lucy said, rather uncomfortably.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I'm just…excited. Y'know?" Gray said, apologetically. "But why didn't you tell me who you were at first?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. " Lucy said, with a sheepish smile. "I wanted to see how long it would take for all of you to notice."

"You do realize that Ash-for-brains is so dense he won't realize until you tell him. Right?"

"I mean, he'll find out on the first day of school if he still doesn't know." Lucy replied. "I can't lie to the teachers, after all."

"That's true…you'll be going to Magnolia High right?"

Lucy nodded.

"That's great! I can show you around the school and everything! Oh, the school's great. The gym is just, like, huge! And the…"

Lucy smiled softly as she watched Gray talk about the school. He almost looked like a kid on Christmas day. The way his eyes lit up when talking about the school's hockey team.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy finally decided to ask the question. "What about Juvia?"

Watching Gray's pale face burn red made her giggle. She had never seen this side of him before. He looked so…_innocent._

"Well, erm, we're dating now." He mumbled.

Even though she heard him clearly, Lucy decided to tease him a little.

"What did you say, Gray? I can't hear you properly."

"We're dating now." Gray said, a little louder.

"What's that, now?"

"Juvia and I are dating." Gray said once again, huffing with irritation.

"I still can't hear you." Lucy teased, cupping her ears.

"I'M DATING JUVIA LOCKSER!"

The whole beach turned to stare at the blushing topless teen (whilst a faint "Gray-sama!" could also be heard from the crowd). Whose pale skin has now taken on a lovely red tint.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…." Turning to the other teen who was rolling around on the sand, the people on the beach decided it was nothing and went on doing whatever they were doing before the interruption. Except for the select few who were still staring, wondering whether they should contact the police. Or send them to a therapist. However, after a long, hard glare from Gray, even those people went back to what they've been doing.

Finally, Lucy managed to sit up properly and wipe the tears away. Managing to only giggle every few seconds from the most recent event.

"Dammit Lucy, I thought you were supposed to be nice."

"Well, I did dye my hair. Maybe I've changed. You'll never know," Lucy replied, making weird hand motions.

"Oh, that's right. Why did you dye your hair? I never asked."

"Some dare I had from my friends at Hargeon," Lucy replied, staring into space with a thoughtful expression.

"Don't tell me…" Gray started dramatically. "You've replace us!" He exclaimed with a feigned surprise on his face. Clutching at his bare chest (A/N: Yes, he did strip somewhere in their conversation), he then said, "Your coldness, it hurts."

Laughing hardly from the previous memory and Gray's reaction combined, Lucy promptly rolled off the hill.

Sitting up, Lucy groaned, "my head…"

"Lucy!" Gray yelled with worry.

"I'm okay," She yelled from below. "Just like landing on a pillow," she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a long, tan arm comes within her line of vision. "Need some help there?" A deep voice asks.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking right now..."ANOTHER CLIFFIE?!" Now, before you start sending hate, please understand that this is only because...I am evil. Also, I wanted to wait until I have a better idea to write about and not make you guys wait a million years for the next chapter. **

**sorry not****sorry**

**Bye! And pray for me to procrastinate less so I can update again!**


End file.
